narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Shingetsu: A Firebreather's Duel
--- "Alright!" a white haired boy happily trotted away from Ichiraku's. "I got ramen in my belly, some new techniques, now! Time to go train." The ecstatic boy strolled down the streets of Konohagakure, only to stop upon seeing a tall, blonde haired boy. He looks strong. He thought to himself. I'm gonna ask him to spar. Clearly, the boy didn't exactly think all of his actions through, for the man would prove to be a worthy opponent. "Hey." The boy said suddenly in a nonchalant tone. His previously excited self was gone, and now, he was his usual calm self. "I have some new techniques I wanna test out... May I challenge you to spar with me?" The rather bold teenager was surprisingly calm about confronting Jonin ranking shinobi, even ones he had only seen once or twice at a ramen shop. ---- The Uchiha was, amazingly, off duty for once. It was the first real day off he'd had in a while, and so far, it was proving to be a good one. He'd spent time with his siblings and his parents, as well as Ryōta. Ryōta's potential was incredible; ever since he'd met the kid, he'd taken him under his wing. Yoru had faith that one day, Ryōta would be a well-respected shinobi, and not just in Konoha, but across the entire ninja world. As he walked through the village, he slid his hands into his pockets, contemplating. When it was all said and done, he wondered how he'd end up being viewed, what kind of legacy he might leave behind. Yoru's thoughts were interrupted when a slightly younger kid came up to him. Blinking, he pointed at himself. "Me?" he inquired. "You...wanna spar me? Sure. I don't see why not." He was a bit thrown; it wasn't often that someone challenged him, after all. He was intrigued, curious to see what this guy could do. ---- "Heh..." The boy chuckled to himself. "I bet I won't even last two seconds against you nii-san." He pointed towards the north. "Meet me in the training field over there, I'll be waiting." And as quickly and abruptly as he had appeared just minutes ago, he disappeared with his impressive speed. ---- Yoru's eyes followed where the younger boy was pointing, and he nodded. Without so much as a single muscular movement, he instantaneously warped to the training field. He leaned casually against one of the posts, twirling one of his kunai around his finger as he waited for the challenger to arrive. ---- The boy arrived moments later, aftr seeing the peculiar kunai in his hand, his jaw dropped. "Daaaaaaam." The boy said in shock. "Didn't know you could do that, you're full of surprises, eh, nii-san?" His eyes shined crimson and manifested the three-tomoe pattern of the Sharingan. "I'm no Uchiha, but I can still use your eyes just as well as any of you." He assumed a curious Taijutsu stance, and waited for the elder shinobi.